If $x \barwedge y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \oslash y = 4y+4$, find $(2 \barwedge -5) \oslash -6$.
We don't need to find $2 \barwedge -5$ because $x \oslash y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \oslash -6$ $ x \oslash -6 = (4)(-6)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \oslash -6} = -20$.